Resonansce
by lolaevansvampire
Summary: despues de irse por dos años maka vuelve decidida a convertir a soul en death scythe pero no todo sera tan fácil como creía, drama, peleas, comedia, traiciones, locuras y claro SoMa
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Hola! como estan lectores? e_e si estan leyendo esto es porque no les dio flojera brincarse esto e irse directamente a la historia :D bueno...es mi primer fic espero que les guste me estoy esforzando en el w no tengo mucho que decir orita haci que solo les dejare leer nos vemos abajo!..**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece si no no estaria aqui u.u**

"Te extrañare...maka" dijo un chico albino rubio de ojos rubies mientras abrazaba a su compañera.

"Tambien te extrañare soul" respondió la chica de cabello cenizo

"y ahora quien me preparara el desayuno? sabes que blair no esta por las mañanas y ademas..." se acerco para susurrarle "cocina horrible" la ojiverde solto una pequeña risa con aquello pero luego se puso seria.

"cuidate quieres"

"claro" respondio el mirándola fijamente "y no lo olvides si algun pedazo de idiota trata de sobrepasasrse contigo no dudes en llamarme y le partire la cara" agregó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa con aquellos dientes de tiburon.

"estare bien"

...

Un chico de blancos cabellos se acerco a la ventana de su habitacion mirando fijamente el cielo como si de algo extraordinario se tratase se podia notar un color anaranjado en el debido a que se hacia tarde y el sol comenzaba a meterse. El chico se giro a un lado del marco de la ventana donde habia un estante con una foto de el y maka en la que se podia observar a ambos embarrados de helado por todos lados pero con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros ese dia habian ido a una heladeria pero soul no podia llenar su barquillo de helado haci qe golpeo la maquina y esta comenzo a arrojarlo a chorros.

Soul paso un dedo sobre la foto y sonrio ligeramente, ya habian pasado dos años desde que maka se habia ido a londres con su madre y ballaque la extrañaba

SOUL POV

Si que ah pasado tiempo desde que makase marcho ya hasta extraño el impacto de su enciclopedia contra mi cabeza eso si que es raro.

Si que habia bastante tranquilidad en esa casa desde que maka se habia ido, blair se la habia estado pasando en el cavarett de la ciudad con spirit este ultimo si que se lamentaba la ida de su hija tanto que se habia aferrado a sus pies en pleno aeropuerto mientras gritaba y pataleaba pero claro siempre terminaba en ese cavarett divirtiendose y bebiendo rodeado de chicas si que me daba nauseas ese tipo no culpaba a maka por odiarle.

Tome mis audifonos que reposaban sobre el estante alado de mi cama los conecte a mi celular y me los puse con la musica a alto volumen despues solo sali de casa y me meti las manos a los bolsillos realmente no tenia ni idea de a donde iva solo caminaba sin rumbo no tenia muchas cosas que hacer despues de todo ya no tenia tecnico y no es que no tuviera oportunidad de escoger a otro o que shinigami y Stein me hubieran ofrecido a varios tecnicos yo simplemente los rechaze

"_Porque_?"

Ni yo sabia esa respuesta talvez era porque simplemente no me agradaba mucho socializar con personas talvez que los que me ofrecian me desagradaban o tal vez yo keria a maka y solo a ella como mi unica tecnico, no lo comprendia encerio preferi quedarme solo y atrasarme en la recoleccion de almas y como consecuencia en convertirme en death scythe por 2 años en lugar de cambiar de tecnico? pero...

-Auch- se quejo la persona con la que habia chocado en ese instante haciendo que las maletas que llebaba en la mano se le calleran

-hey! fijate por donde...maka?- un enorme gesto de asombro se apodero de mi rostro y esos ojos esmeralda que me miraban lo hacian de la misma forma.

-S-Soul?- no duro mucho aquel silencio porque segundos despues sonreimos mientras nos envolviamos en un abrazo

-balla chia si que te heche de menos- dije casi en un susurro en su oreja

-lo mismo digo extrañaba esa sonrisa proveniente de ti soul- mire a maka por un segundo habia cambiado fisicamente no tanto pero al mismo tiempo si, era verdad que ahora era un poco mas alta su cabello un tanto mas largo pero lo mas notable era su ya para nada plano pecho...pero que diablos hacia yo mirandole ahi? tampoco era como si no se notara..

-pero que tanto me vez?-me habia quedado mirandole lugares indebidos un rato gire la mirada hacia otra direccion para que no se notara el leve sonrojo que se habia formado bajo mis mejillas

-Supongo que el apodo "pechoplano" ya no sera util- eso se me escapo de la boca y me arrepenti de decirlo

-Maka-Chop!- deacuerdo creo que me lo merecia igual extrañaba esos golpes

-dejame ayudarte con eso- dije mirando sus maletas, las tome y caminamos juntos

-eh maka-

-hmm?-

-que tal todo con tu madre?- podria jurar que vi un gesto de tristeza en su rostro pero no estoy seguro porque rapidamente fue remplazado por una enorme sonrisa

-perfectamente- respondio aunque yo no estaba conforme igual yo no era de los que insistian mucho y conocia a maka haci que no dije nada, el camino a casa fue silencioso despues de dos años y era todo lo que diriamos?

-y a ti que tal te ah ido soul?- la mire -ya conseguiste devorar mas almas?- esa pregunta izo que recordara mis pensamientos de antes de encontrarme con ella

-Naa que va- respondi con enorme naturalidad

-encerio?- parecia estar sorprendida -que no te encontraron un nuevo tecnico en mi ausencia?

_"No, yo solo te esperaba a ti y solo a ti" _

_-_No, yo decidi tomarme un descanso de la recoleccion de almas- dije restandole importancia

Parecia que me iva decir algo pero simplemente se callo

-hemos llegado- anuncie y me acerque para abrir la puerta, entre seguido de maka dejando sus cosas en su habitacion -tal y como la dejaste- sonrei

-extrañaba este lugar-dijo acercandose a su cama y tirandose en ella

-seguramente estas cansanda eh?, entonces dejare que te reacomodes y eso te veo a la hora de la cena- sin mas que decir sali de la habitacion y me dirigi a la cocina. Que se supone que iva a hacer? no cosino muy bien aunque era yo el que tenia que arreglarmelas para comer pero casi siempre terminaba ordenando algo.

Bingo! comprare su pastel favorito despues de todo la pasteleria se encontraba a solo unas cuadras no tardare ni 15 minutos. No queria que maka supiera que sali haci que me dirigi sigiloso hacia la puerta y la cerre despacio, rechino, maldije por lo bajo y termine de cerrarla. Segui pensando en el regreso de maka me alegra que volviera ya extrañaba peliar contra kishins no pelie ni con uno solo en sus ausencia, tampoco digo que estuviera de flojo si entrene bastante pero solo yo y no quise tomar ninguna mision si ivaa convertirme en death scythe iva hacerlo con mi meister

"Crack" el sonido de algo siendo pisado tras de mi me izo voltear instantaneamente, debia ser mi imaginacion porque no habia nadie no le tome importancia y segui mi camino. LLegue a la pasteleria mas rapido de lo que crei. Entre haciendo sonar la campanita que colgaba de la puerta, el lugar era tambien un cafe hacia que habia algunas personas compartiendo una taza o algo, solo me acerque al mostrador, del otro lado de este estaba una chica de cabello negro y recogido en una coleta con el uniforme de la tienda y una amigable sonrisa en el rostro

-Que deseas?- me pregunto aun con ese gesto

-eh..quiero una rebanada de pastel de queso con arandano-

-enseguida!- dicho esto se dio la vuelta y fue a buscarlo mientras tanto me recargue en el mostrador y me meti una mano al bolsillo

-Ya oiste?-

-Hablas de la bruja de la que hablan?-

Gire mi vista hacia dos personas que hablaban alado mio

-Dicen que es muy poderosa, ayer desaparecieron 2 chicos por causa sulla

-eso escuche eran un par de estudiantes del shibusen no?- eso izo que me interesara mas

-asi es pobres esa bruja es buena escondiendose, que habra venido a hacer aca?-

-yo oi que viene con un objetivo especial-

-haci y cual?-

-era algo como venganza a un tecnico cual era su nombre...ah! si era...-

-Un pastel de queso con arandano para el chico de rojos ojos- me sobresalte un poco me habia olvidado de que esperba el pastel

-gracias- respondi tomando la bolsa y encaminandome a casa no sin antes dar una ultia mirada a las personas que conversaban

-Una bruja eh?-

Me dirigi a casa pensando en la conversacion anterior "venganza"? de quien querra vengarse y alumnos del shibusen desaparecidos? me pregunto quienes seran solo espero que no sea alguien conocido. Al llegar a casa abri la puerta despacio, volvio a rechinar realmente odiaba esa puerta. Cuando vi a makak salir de su habitacion suspire aliviado habia llegado justo a tiempo, me miro curiosa.

-eh soul que traes ahi?- me percarte de que usaba ropa de dormir una blusa "algo" escotada y unos short ciertamente provocativos...por dios! esos pensamientos de nuevo

-ah esto- le mostre la bolsa -es un regalo de bienvenida- ella se acerco mas a mi

-regalo?-

-si, es tu pastel favorito- al decir eso un enorme brillo se poso en sus ojos

-es de...- tratamudeó -queso y zarsamora- termine su oracion sonriendo

-Oh soul gracias!- chillo como niña chiquita, lo saco emocionada y comenzó a mordisquearlo como un ratón a su queso

-quieres un poco?- me pregunto con algo de zarsamora en los labios, rei por lo bajo se veia adorable.

_"adorable"_

-no, es tuyo disfrútalo- una vez dicho esto comenzo a atragantarse con el pastel y yo solo le obserbava divertido. Una vez que acabo se dirigió al sillon y encendió la tele yo le segui y me sente a su lado

-Canal aburrido- dije con desprecio y ella le cambió

-aburrido- repetí y volvió a cambiarle esta vez a un...

-documental de historia!- grito emocionada

-que no te basta con los libros?- bufé enfadado

-ey este programa es bueno- dijo indignada

-solo cambiále-

-no lo are-

dame eso!- dije mientras le arrebataba el control y cambiaba el canal

-hey!- protesto mientras me lo arrebataba de regreso

-maka suelta el control!- le ordene como si se tratase de un perro

-yo lo agarre primero- dijo sin soltar su agarre

-pero yo ya le habia hechado el ojo- respondi

-eso es tonto- ambos forecejeamos por el control revolcándonos en el sillón. Estábamos tan cerca...y ella encima de mi tratando de quitarme el control , y con la ropa que traia...era exitante de alguna forma... joder! no denuevo

En uno de los jalones caímos al suelo por suerte estaba el suave tapete ahi al caer quede encima de ella esta vez maka tenia el control y la mano estirada alejándolo de mi alcanze, la caída izo que nos juntaramos mas podíamos sentir el aliento del otro nose porque pero comenze a acercarme lentamente y no creo que le molestara porque ella parecia acarcarse tambien...

-NYA!- gritó una gatita apareciéndo por la puerta haciendo que nos separáramos bruscamente y me levante ayudándole, ninguno dijo nada pero se notaba el sonrojo en el rostro de los dos. Blair abrió los ojos como platos y se acerco

-Maka-chan!- dijo alegremente mientras se abalanzaba sobre maka -blair te extraño!- dijo rononeando solo que estaba en su forma humana y sus "privilegios" de chica se apretaban en su rostro

-tambien yo Blair- contesto sonriendo luego blair giro la vista al pecho de maka

-te han crecido!- un sonrojo apareció bajo la mejilla de maka

-yo..-

-NYA! eso es bueno si quieres te presto mi ropa para que te resalten mas- dijo sonriendo la pelipúrpura

-Ni de coña!- respondió maka agitando los brazos

-uh deacuerdo- Dijo blair resignada con la cabeza gacha

w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*

El despertador que yacia alado de mi cama comenzó a fastidiar estiré la mano para callarle y me levanté con flojera y ojos sonmolientos lentamente metí los pies en mis suaves pantuflas y estiré ambos brazos mientras bostezaba vi de reojo el calendario

"Lunes"

hoy era mi primer día de regreso al shibusen despues de dos años con mi madre...tragué saliva al recordar, giré la cabeza despojando malos pensamientos y me dirigí al baño.

Una vez ahi me duché y entre de nuevo a mi cuarto para cambiarme. Me pregunto si soul ya se habrá levantado...

Me senté frente al tocador y comenze a cepillar mi cabello recogiéndolo en mis cotidianas coletas. Escuché la puerta de la habitación de soul abrirse y pasos en el pasillo supuse que ya se habria levantado.

"TOC TOC"

El sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada izo que dejara de cepillarme el cabello. Quien podria ser a esta hora? con fastidio me dirigí a la puerta cuyos toquidos se hacian cada vez mas insistentes, cuando estaba a punto de abrirla esta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un gritón e impaciente Spirit

-MMMAAAAKKKAAAAAA!- chillo corriendo amenazadoramente hacia mi abrazándome con fuerza, demasiada diria yo

-MI MAKITA!- ALFIN HAS VUELTO!- cada vez me apretaba mas y mas y estaba empezando a asfixiarme

-aa...y-y...o- mi voz se cortaba -p...a...p-pa...-

-MAKA MAKA! este tio parecia un bebe recibiendo un oso de peluche

-Ya estuvo- dijo soul apareciendo por detras y jalando a spirit lejos de mi haciendo que yo soltara un enorme suspiro y tomara aire

-hey! tu evans! quien te crees para separarme de mi hija?!-Soul izo caso omiso a su pregunta mientras me ayudaba a levantarme

-no pudiste llegar antes?- dije molesta sosteniendo mi cuello

-denada- respondió indiferentemente y me giré hacia spirit con una amenazadora mirada

-que no te enseñaron a tocar!- solté molesta

-yo si toque pero nadie abria!- se defendió indignado pero luego volvió a sonreir gratamente -pero ya estas aqui!- alzó los brazos hacia mi -vamos que yo te llevaré a la escuela hoy-

-Puedo ir con soul- mi padre frunció el ceño al escuchar aquel nombre

-Ni loco! hoy vendras conmigo!- chilló cual niño pequeño

-olle papá- me forcé a decirlo -encerio queria ir contigo pero..- una excusa rápido...

-porque quiero llevarla a un lugar antes algo sobre la recolección de almas que me pidió stein que le enseñara al volver- mire sorprendida a soul, spirit pareció vacilar pero cedió -ya veo- dijo aun no muy convencido -entonces!- recuperó su feliz postura -nos vemos alrato- una vez dicho esto salió bailando y desapareció de la vista. Suspire aliviada

-Bueno vamos- habló soul saliendo indiferente de casa por alguna razón sentía que algo le preocupaba pero no dije nada no por el momento...solo sonreí

-Si- caminé a su lado

varios minutos despues de incómodo silencio dije

-gracias por salvarme de spirit- el giró la mirada hacia mi por unos segundos pero sin voltear la cara

-no hay de que- encerio comenzaba a austarme habia algo anormal en el

-hey soul- volví a hablar

-hmm?-

-hay algo que te preocupe?- pareció pensarlo un poco

-no- respondió secamente, yo iva volver a insistir pero...

-YAHOO!- gritó ensordesedoramente un peliazul sonriente con gesto de grandeza -Maka! has vuelto! seguro que extrañabas a tu dios!- exclamó mientras posaba su brazo derecho sobre mi cuello y hombro

-ee...si hola blackstar-

-Maka-chan!- dijo dulcemente tsubaki acercándose -que bueno que volviste- ella tambien me abrazó pero de una manera menos brusca que su compañero

-los extrañe chicos- sonrei gentilmente

-Anden disípulos! hora de ponerse al corriente con la recolecció de almas NYAJAJAJAJAJ!- si que me habia desacostumbrado a los gritos de blackstar despues de todo solia estar en paz con mi madre

_"Mi madre" _

bajé un poco la mirada algo que alparecer soul notó

-te pasa algo?- pregunto preocupado

_"eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti"_

-No es nada- dije sonriendo

-entonces será mejor que entremos ya- dijo tsubaki entrando tambien.

Cuando caminábamos al aula Blackstar pareció percatarse de algo

-olle maka- me giré hacia el -te han crecido los pechos- sentí mi cara enrojecer y por alguna razón la de soul estaba igual pero parecia mas bien de enojo

-eh! blackstar que haces tu mirándole ahi a maka?!- tsubaki solo bociferó

-bueno viejo eso no se pasa desapercibido considerando que ella solia ser una "pechoplano"

-Maka-Chop!-

-e! eso por que fue?- se quejo molesto el peliazul sobandose la cabeza, iva sermonearle pero un enorme grito inundó nuestros oidos

-QUE NO ENTIENEN QUE ES UNA BASURA!- no tardé en reconocer la voz de kid desde el otro lado del pasillo haci que nos hacercamos.

-Solo miren lo asimétrico que es este pizarrón!- me imaginaba el problema -de ninguna manera permitiré que lo coloquen en la simétrica aula de clases de MI padre- soltó molesto a dos chicos que cargaban con una enorme pizarra escolar, alado pude notar a las hermanas thompson rodando los ojos mientras soltaban un suspiro o mas bien Liz porque patty solo reía de la escena

-Chico lo sentimos pero no podemos mandar a hacer otro y este es una entrega para la escuela haci que te agradecería que nos dejaras pasar con el- el chico que habló parecía fastidiado quien sabe cuanto rato llevara discutiendo con kid

-Ya te dije que no te dejaré poner esa cosa asimétrica- la mayor de las thopmson se masajeó la sien irritada

-deberiámos hacer algo?- preguntó tsubaki viendo que esta discució no acabaría y sería imposible tratar con kid cuando se trataba de algo asimétrico.

-Yo lo arreglare!- gritó blackstar brincoteando hacia ellos

_"oh no"_

-aver mortales!- ya empezó -contarle a su dios cual es el problema!- los dos chicos de la pizarra, kid, liz y patty dirigieron su atención al chico que se había instalado arriba de la pizarra

-el problema es que esta cosa tiene un adorno aqui- señaló una esquina del marco de la pizarra el cual tenía una "U" en el - aqui no lo tiene -señaló el otro extremo -eso lo vuelve asquerosamente asimétrico-

-aaa! estoy arto de esto!- dijo soul caminando hacia ellos luego acercó la cara a la pizarra y pareció inspeccionarla por un segundo, comenzó a despegar la dichosa "U" del marco al parecer era una calcomanía.

-Listo! contentos?!- todos miraron a soul incrédulos. Los dos tipos entraron al aula y kid y sus armas parecieron percatarse de mi presencia

-Maka!- exclamaron los 3 al unisóno acercándose a mi. Patty se callo por un segundo mirándome y luego esbozó una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja como

-Maka tiene los pechos grandes!- soltó de pronto riendo como solía hacerlo siempre y otra vez todas las miradas se dirigieron a mi busto, acaso tanto les importaba?

-es cierto chica- dijo Liz acercándose aun mas a debajo de mi rostro demasiado cerca para mi gusto.

-Bueno ya! que les pasa a todos dejen de verme el pecho!- grité indignada mientras entraba al aula de una vez por todas y me senté en mi lugar habitual. Soul se sentó a mi lado como siempre y luego entraron los demas , y justo a tiempo porque inmediatamente entró Stein girando en su silla con ruedas.

-Buenas! criaturas diseccionables!- Sonrio macábramente mientras se movía los lentes mas arriba con el dedo índice haciendo reflejar las sombras de estos, causando rostro de terror en algunos. Yo solo suspiré, Stein se apretó el tornillo girandólo despacio y se acerco con su "silla-movil"

-ah pero si es maka albarn- las miradas se clavaron en mi- pues ya era hora creí que no volverías, se han atrasado con la recolección...maka, soul...-

-Nos pondremos al corriente- exclamé segura

-mas vale- volvío a sonreir y continuó con la clase.

SOUL POV

-Por cierto- dijo el loco de stein mirándo a todos con algo de frialdad asustándo a varios chicos -si llegaron a escuhar algún rumor sobre que una bruja apareció- lo miré interesándome en sus palabras por primera vez -y que dos estudiantes desaparecieron a causa de ello...- recordé a las personas en el café -pues es cierto- todos palidecieron yo trague saliva, volteé a ver de reojo a maka quien parecia sorprendida sin saber nada sobre ello, me devolvió la mirada y soló me giré a otro lado

-bueno Continuemos con la clase normal- su tono era tan natural que fruncí el ceño y bufé.

-Hey soul- era maka -sabias algo al respecto?- vacilé un poco mientras me rascaba la nuca. Ella pareció impasientarse y acercó su rostro mas al mio cosa que me puso algo nervioso, tenerla tan cerca hacía que bajara la vista y notara debajo del chaleco amarillo la desabotonada blusa dejándome ver algo de su brasier y pecho...Pero que diablos estas pensando soul no seas estúpido no es momento de pensar pervertidades.

-Y bien?- al notar que no le respondía inflo los mofletes indignada pero se percató de que mis ojos no miraban los suyos precisamente...

-Se puede saber que estas mirándo pervertido?!- giré la mirada hacia un punto ciego de la mesa

-MAKA-CHOP!- en el instante en el que estampó su enciclopedia contra mi cabeza algo haci como un kunai paso delánte de nuestras caras y se clavo en la madera detras de nosotros. Ambos mirámos a stein quien a su vez nos miraba molesto

-Sigan haci y los diseccionaré- dicho esto se volvío al pizarrón y continúo hablando, las horas pasaron rápido casi era hora de salir, miré a maka y hablae en un susurro casi inaudible pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo ollera

-Si sabia al respecto- maka no volteó la cabeza pero sus ojos se clavaron en mi de una lado -pero apenas escuche aquello ayer- suspiro resignada

-por qué no me lo dijiste?- preguntó susurrando igual que yo

-acababas de llegar y no queria preocuparte-

-mmm la próxima dímelo si?- sonreí con sorna

-si mi señora- ella tambien sonrio

Maka POV

El hecho de que soul me ocultara cosas no me gustaba en lo absoluto y menos si se trataba de una bruja amenazando la ciudad...me pregunto quienes serán los estudiantes desaparecidos. Ppor primera vez desde que llegue parecí entrar en recuerdo de algo.

-Soul donde esta chrona?-

**Hola de nuevo! ;D bueno aqui termina el primer capítulo donde estara chrona? o: quieren saberlo? lean el próximo capitulo si es que les gusto si no, si lo odiaron ._. igual dejen un review porfis no les cuesta nada D: los reviews y apoyos inspiran *-* nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! vengo de nuevo a traérles este segundo capitulo espero que les guste gracias por sus reviews nwn no saben cuanto me alegran se que me falla algo la ortografía pero trataré de mejorarla lo prometo en fin abajo les digo mas por ahora los dejo leer**

-Soul dónde esta chrona?- repetí la pregunta por segunda vez y no me respondía de hecho parecía que evitaba mi mirada y finjía poner atención a lo qe explicaba stein. Pero en ese instante el timbre de salida resonó por los pasillos lo qe soul creía que lo había librado de mi, pero no era haci. Soul se levantó de su asiento y caminó en dirección a la salida pero le tomé de la muñeca y lo jalé hacía mi obligándole a mirarme.

-quieres dejar de finjir que no me escuchas y contestar!- solté mas que molesta pero él seguía sin atreverse a mirarme

-Soul!- grité fue hasta ese momento que sus ojos carmesí se cruzaron con los míos

-pues..- dijo debilmente mientras se recargaba en la pared

-pues?!- insistí mas que impaciente

-digamos que la "señorita" se estuvo portando mal- respondío en un tono de relajación total

-eh?- exclamé confundida mirándolo en busca de alguna explicación

-ella...- pareció dudar en si decirme o no -estuvo devorando almas humanas- palidecí al instante no esperaba aquello

-maka?- me llamó con un tono preocupado

de repente solté una carcajada y soul me miró bastante confundido

-bromeas verdad?- seguía riéndome un poco

-por qué te bromearía con algo haci?- me dijo en un tono mas que serio lo qe izo que creyera en sus palabras

-q-que...c-chro-na q..que?- tartamudíe no podía ceerlo ,ella...no...no era capáz...ya no..

"_segura_?"

-por eso no quería decírtelo-

-p-pero...dónde está ella?- el tragó saliva y bajó la mirada -Soul dondé está!- exclamé esperando una respuesta de su parte

-en el calabozo...- respondió casi inaudible pero le oí perfectamente

-qué?- grité y en ese momento salí corriendo de ahí

-maka!- soul iva detras de mi pero yo no me detendría hasta ver y hablar con chrona. Bajé hasta el fondo del shibusen casi caía en las escaleras pero no me importaba, una vez ahí me topé con el profesor Sid

-maka?- me miró incrédulo -has vuelto!...pero que haces aqui acaso...- borro su sonrisa -ya te enteraste...- miró de reojo a soul quien recien llegaba detras de mi

-iva saberlo tarde o temprano- fué lo que dijo tratando de recuperar el aire, el profesor sid suspiró y luego se giró a mi

-sígueme- yo solo le ize caso y fuí detrás de él con soul a mi lado. Caminámos por los oscuros pasillos de cuyas paredes colgaban lintérnas para dar algo de luz, no ayudaba mucho.

Una puerta a uno metros de nosotros se abrió y logré divisar a Kid saliendo de ella y cerrándola despacio para luego mirárnos percatándose de nuestra precencia me miró de una forma extraña pero luego solo pasó a nuestro lado sin decir palabra y se marchó. Qué hacía él aqui?

"_que ago yo aqui_?"

-llegamos- dijo el profesor sid mientras abría la misma puerta de la que había salido kid hacia unos instantes, esta solo emanaba oscuridad dejando ver una silueta en el interior, sin vacilar me acerqué a ella y visualicé a chrona con la cabeza gacha y los brazos abrazando sus rodillas. Pude notar cadenas que le sujetaban las muñecas y una grande amarrada de su pie izquierdo

-chrona...?- susurre, pero no se movió, entonces me acerqué un poco mas

-chrona- exclamé mas fuerte pero seguía sin recibir respuesta alguna. Segundos después comenzó a moverse lentamente levantando la vista clavando su mirada en mi

-que tal...maka- dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que no reflejaba precisamente felicidad, mas bien provocaba miedo

-chrona...q..que isiste- contrapenas y podía hablar esto no me gustaba para nada

-que qué ize?- preguntó aún con el mismo gesto -me divertía solo eso- poco a poco se fue levantando, inconsientemente retrocedí un paso

-p-pero por qué?-

-por qué? mas bien por qué no lo ize antes que tontería de mi parte al dejarme influenciar por ti mi querida maka la tontería mas grande- sentí una punzada en el pecho apreté la tela de mi blusa con la mano -había olvidado lo bien que se sentía devorar almas humanas

-quién te obligo a esto?- pregunté sin dejar de mirarle pero solo sonrío aun mas

-nadie en absoluto, decidí que ya era hora de dejar de finfjir ser la chica tímida y cobarde yo..-

-No es verdad!- interrumpí en un grito

-maka- oía a soul llamarme por detrás pero no pensaba voltear

-alguien te olbigo lo se- insistí ganando una enorme y escalofriante carcajada de su parte que podría jurar que resonó en todo shibusen

-ya reacciona maka!- como crees que encerio yo querria ser tu amiga- izo una pausa y luego continuó -sabes que hay dentro de cada uno de nosotros?- le miré confundida -obsuridad- se acercó un poco -solo es cuestión de que la dejes salir, tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo-

"_Obscuridad_"

-chrona- volví a decir pero ella me interrumpió

-sabes? dejando de lado todos tus defectos esos ojos no estan mal, te los sacaré y los pondré en una repisa aqui alado- sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, que le había pasado?

-vamos ven aqui- me susurro acercándose rápidamente pero el agarre de las cadenas no le permitían llegar hasta mi -esto es muy molesto- la oí decir mientras se señalaba las muñecas pero luego volvío a tratar de alcanzarme. Yo solo mirába incrédula pero luego en vez de verla a ella vi los blancos cabellos de soul interponiéndose...eso me recordó a lo ocurrido aquella vez que por mi culpa fue herido..

Ya basta!- exclamó él mirándo a chrona con desprecio -vamos maka- me tomó de la mano y me guió a la salida de ahi, yo no reaccione en absoluto, solo sentía la mano de soul sobre la mía jalandome. Soul se detuvo en seco una vez que volvimos a la parte normal del shibusen y me miró aun sin soltar su agarre

-maka yo...-

-me rehuso- lo interrumpí con la mirada en un punto muerto del piso

-eh?- su cara emanaba confusión

-me rehuso a creer que esa es la chrona que conocí- agregué en un tono tan frío que asustaba

-se que es difícil- era soul de nuevo -la chrona que conosiste desapareció-

"_Mentira Mentia!"_

por alguna razón no escuchaba mas que mentira en las palabras de soul, no lo creía..o no queria creerlo...

-No es verdad!- me clave en sus ojos y me acerque a sus rostro demasiado mirándole con furia -esa no es chrona-

-OHOHO! hay alguna razón en especial para estar tan solitos y agarraditos de la mano?- parloteó black star pícaramente mientras daba leves codazos a soul con el brazo izquierdo y le guiñaba un ojo, solté el agarre de soul y voltíe la cara con desprecio

-Veo qe estan enfrente a la tabla de misiones piensan tomar alguna?- preguntó tsubaki tranquilamente

-ES HACI?- gritó black star -entonces ballamos a una que requiera de dos técnicos! YAHOO!- me di cuenta de que era verda estábamos junto a la tabla de misiones

-No creo que sea buena idea- se apresuró a decir soul -maka esta algo cansada-

-pero que dices- interrumpí -estoy bien tomemos la misión- noté un gesto algo molesto pero sorprendido de parte de soul

-pues qe va lo que diga la jefa- sonrió torcidamente con sus colmillos

-BIEN! VAMOS ENTONCES!-

-si- respondí tomando un papel de la tabla al azar.

w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*

-y quién dice que no se puede?- reclamó un peliazul bastante molesto con el ceño gratamente fruncido mientras miraba a tsubaki quien solo le miraba de regreso exsahusta

-black star, los peces no pueden salir de los árboles- respondió como por décima vez y aun haci le hablaba dulcemente

-entonces como explicas que aiga árboles donde ai ríos eh?...es obvio que de los árboles caen al agua y por eso los vez ahí- encerio me sorprendia como funcionaba la mente de black star nunca podría saber que sera lo siguiente que diga. Llebábamos un buen rato caminando a nuestra dichosa misión y el chico estrella no dejaba de parlotear sobre que los peces venían de los árboles. Aún haci no podía sacar de mi mente aquellas imágenes de chrona enloquecida y encerrada, simplemente no lo creía ella era tan...tímida pero sus gestos y voz eran totalmente distintos y provocaban miedo aun mas que cuando era la espada demoniáca, como si estuviera segura de lo que hacía sin que nadie la manipulara..

"Manipular"

"

-si black star algunos peces vienen de los árboles- dijo resignada la ojiazul mientras le sonreía amablemente, me preguntaba como es que podía ser tan comprensiba.

Sentí como algo jalaba de mi tobillo y me arrastraba en el piso

-Maka!- gritó soul corriendo hacía mi y tratando de alcanzar mi brazo que también se arrastraba por el suelo. Ese monstruo si que era rápido, de la nada sentí como algo puntiagudo se me encajaba y me hacia un corte en el tobillo algo profundo

-mierda- mascullé mi pierna comensaba a dejar un camino de sangre y soul no tardo en percatarse de como el piso se iva manchando con aquel líquido rojo

-MAKA!- gritó desesperado mientras transformaba su brazo en la hoja de guadaña y se lanzo sobre aquel tentáculo que me apretaba con fuerza el tobillo. Logró cortarlo y quedé inmovil y con la pierna sangrante, soul se agachó a mi altura y quitó mi mano del lugar de donde provenía la sangre

-joder maka, no se ve bien- dijo con gesto preocupado

-estoy bien- traté de sonar lo mas normal posible pero creo que se me salió un gesto de solor

-pero..- protestó soul

-conviértete en guadaña ya!- le interrumpí

-maka..-

-hazlo!- me miró desafiante pero lo izo

-maka!- gritó black star corriendo con tsubaki ya convertida en arma en sus manos

Me levanté como pude sosteniéndome de soul y arremetí contra el kishin que estaba delante nuestro. Black star rodeó el cuello del kishin con tsubaki apretándolo y yo le clave el filo de la guadaña en el pecho o eso creí pero se desvaneció y reapareció por detras nuestro

-p-pero que...- tartamudie pero el golpe ya era inevitable ese enorme brazo se estamparía contra mi sino fuera porque un fuerte pie la paró era black star

-aqui el protagonista soy yo me olles bestia?!- dijo molesto mientras se le lanzaba velózmente, yo corrí detras de el y tambien di un salto, si de porsí mi pierna dolía ahora con esto era peor.

-auch- se me salió el quejido provocando que soul lo notara

-maka?- ize como si no le hubiera escuchado y clavé una vez mas la guadaña esta vez con éxito, se partió pero se puso peor las dos partes se regeneraron por separado ahora eran dos kishins

-mierda- maldijo black star pero igual volvío a lanzarse contra uno de ellos, el otro se aproximó a nosotros empujándome lejos pero bloquié el golpe con soul

-soul!-

-si!-

-Tamashi No Kyoume!- gritámos al unisono se podían sentir nuestras vibraciones sincronizándose

-el arte tradicional de los técnicos de guadaña ¡Caza-Brujas!- la hoja de la guadaña creció y se volvío brillante. Inmediátamente corrí hacia el kishin atravezándolo por completo esta vez desapareció y dejo ver una reluciente alma flotando a un metro del suelo, solté a soul para que pudiera devorarla y eso izo

-hmmm extrañaba esta sensación- dijo satisfecho mientras tragaba el alma

-TOMA ESO!- gritó black star introduciéndole vibraciones de su alma al kishin y al mismo tiempo cortándole en dos con su arma, se desvaneció y tsubaki absorvió su alma, luego se acercaron a nosotros

-que bien se siente volver a la acción eh maka?- dijo blackstar poniéndo su mano sobre mi hombro

-balla que si- respondí sonriendo, pero todo aquel alboroto había hecho que mi pierna sangrara y doliera mas

Qué diablos me había hecho aquel corte? por alguna razón estoy segura de que no fue el kishin...

Soul se quitó la chamarra y posteriormente la camisa haciendo que me sorprendiera y sonrojara un poco

-q-que haces?-

colocó su camisa en mi herida y la amarró no sin antes quitar el exceso de sangre, solté una pequeña mueca de dolor que alparecer no notó

-mejor?- me preguntó sonriendo de lado

-si, gracias soul-

maka-chan estas bien?- era la dulce voz de tsubaki acercándose mas a mi luego vió la herida y frunció el ceño preocupada -debes ir a un médico-

-no lo necesito estoy bien- mi tono era terco pero yo odiába los hospitales

"porque"?

-claro que lo necesitas- me regañó la chica de la larga coleta mirándome con desaprobación

-ya es hora de irnos YAHOO!- gritó feliz black star mientras correteaba lejos de ahí

-Black star!- gritó tsubaki mientras corría detrás de su compañero

-No se de donde saca tsubaki tanta paciencia- dije y soul me miró

-vamónos nosotros tambien tengo que curarte eso- señaló a donde se encontraba su camisa ya empapada de sangre

-yo no creo que...-

-nada nada quieras o no lo are-

-uh deacuerdo- dije resignada

*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*

En el instante en que soul puso un algodón con alcohol sobre mi herida solté un gesto de dolor

-conque no te dolía eh?- me dijo en un tono burlón mientras seguía desinfectando

-no es la gran cosa- me miró -perdí práctica en estos dos años eso es todo- evadí su mirada y me distraje

"Todo estara bien maka"

Esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza desde que volí a death city

-mamá...- susurre inconsiéntemente

-que?- soul dejo de ponerme las vendas y me miró aténtamente -maka?-

"Todo estara bien maka"

-maka-

"pero mamá no.."-

-maka!-

"shhh tranquila"

-MAKA!- desperté de mi trance el grito de soul me trajo en sí

-eh?- estaba confundida

-maka te ocurre algo?- su tono parecía bastante preocupado

-hmm nada estoy bien, como te dije solo fué la práctica perdida...me duele la cabeza- traté de cambiar de tema

-segura?-

-si- le sonreí levemente pero no parecía convencido

-mañana tomaremos mas misiones para recuperar fuerza- dije entre bostezos mientras estiraba los brazos y me acostaba en el sillón, soul pusó una cobija sobre mi y se dirigió a su cuarto

-maka...- le oí susurrar pero esas palabras no ivan dirigidas para mi sino para el mismo.

*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*

-Maka!- una voz

-Maka!- se hacía cercana

voltie la vista a todas direcciones esa voz...me era tan familiar...podría ser...

-ma...má?-

**bueno eso es todo por hoy espero que les aiga gustado sera la mamá de maka? o: que le pasó a chrona ahora da miedo :s que hacía kid saliendo de ahi? pues descúbranlo en el suiguiente capitulo espero sus reviews entre mas lleguen mas pronto subiré el siguiente porfis necesito saber si les esta gustando. chau chau cuidense nwn**


End file.
